<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Love by imalwaysintune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280195">Show Me Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune'>imalwaysintune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Hugging, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Stripping, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Martin, please. I- I need you,” Jon begged as his voice was getting harder and harder to control.</p><p>Soft JonMartin smut, couch sex, basically pretending as if everything is okay because I want them to be okayyy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>make sure to smash that comment and kudos button to validate me and give me that sweet sweet seritonin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to do what now?” Jon asked, confusion lacing his voice.</p><p>“I want you to play strip Uno with me!” Martin said enthusiastically, a sly smile creeping across his features.</p><p>Jon looked at him as if he were crazy, and maybe he was/ “Isn’t it supposed to be... strip poker?” </p><p>“I don’t know how to play poker,” admitted Martin, scratching the back of his head. Jon almost rolled his eyes, but his boyfriend was just too cute to go through with the action.</p><p>“Do you even know how to play Uno?”</p><p>“Of course I know how to play Uno-” Martin was cut off by Jon scooting closer to him on the couch and planting a kiss right on his lips. He didn’t fight it, and instead immediately buried his hands in Jon’s hair.</p><p>He felt Jon sigh against his lips and suddenly everything felt right about the world. When the pair had moved in together, it had been awkward at first. The pair hadn’t really known how relationships even worked, but they had been willing to try with each other.</p><p>But now here they were, casually making out on their couch as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Here, they didn’t have to think about entities or avatars or paperwork. They could focus on each other and let the outside world go.</p><p>It was easy for Martin to let go as he felt Jon’s body move above him so they were laying long ways on the couch. Jon’s hands were tangled in Martin’s sweater, clinging on like his life depended on it. Martin’s arms were wrapped tightly around Jon’s waist.</p><p>Martin knew that Jon was skinny, but he was strong. Jon had been through so much in these past few months, and Martin just wanted to show him a good time. He didn’t want Jon to think of the past and everything that was happening. He wanted Jon to focus on only him.</p><p>“Can we play that game now?” Martin asked, lips brushing against Jon’s neck. He felt the man above him shiver and swallow, hesitating on his answer.</p><p>“Why don’t we just... skip the game all together. Undress me however you like. I’ll be your loyal servant,” Jon’s raspy voice was spoken directly into Martin’s ear. At first, Martin didn’t know how to react. Jon had never said something this forward in their entire relationship.</p><p>“Jon, I- are you sure?” Martin made Jon look at him, and he could see the complete conviction in his lover’s eyes. Jon was sure of what he wanted, and Martin wasn’t going to stop whatever was about to happen.</p><p>Jon didn’t answer Martin’s question, instead he slipped off the couch and onto his knees. He rested his hands gently on Martin’s thighs and swallowed. His brows were furrowed as if they were deep in thought.</p><p>His hands moved slowly up Martin’s thighs to his belt before removing it and gently removing Martin’s pants. They pooled around his ankles as Jon took a deep breath before taking Martin into his mouth. </p><p>Martin let out a less than eloquent sound at the immense pleasure he felt. Jon may have not done this before Martin, but he was insanely good at it. His tongue worked wonders as Martin quickly building himself up to an orgasm.</p><p>Jon took with him ease as Martin cried out and buried a hand in Jon’s long hair, making it finally fall out of its place. Jon leaned back from his position and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, a smile creeping on his face.</p><p>Martin was searching for something to say, but he didn’t have to when Jon got to his feet. He took a deep breath and grabbed the back collar of his shirt, bringing it over his head. The shirt was discarded, and Jon’s chest was exposed. Martin couldn’t help but look at the two biggest scars that adorned his lover’s chest.</p><p>Top surgery scars. Jon’s reminder of the struggle he’s gone through in life. Martin found them beautiful, and he loved to kiss them often. Now, though, Jon was more than beautiful. Jon was erotic, his body was fluid as he removed the rest of his clothes and revealed his body.</p><p>Jon moved towards the couch where Martin sat, climbing onto his lap slowly. His hands toyed with the hem of Martin’s shirt before raising it over his head. Jon placed his hands on Martin’s chest before moving himself above Martin’s arousal. Martin used his hand to guide it, and soon Jon was riding Martin and he lost himself.</p><p>Martin watched Jon’s face as the pleasure took him over, using his thighs to ride his lover. Jon was stronger than he looked, and had a lot more stamina than was normal for a human. Jon continued to move as he fell into Martin, kissing him with all the passion that he had never gotten to use before.</p><p>“Martin, please. I- I need you,” Jon begged as his voice was getting harder and harder to control. Martin didn’t even need to think before he lifted Jon and set him long ways on the couch, moving the position to missionary. Martin thrusted harshly into Jon over and over, incoherent words spilling out of his lover’s mouth. </p><p>Martin leaned down and took one of Jon’s nipples into his mouth, causing him to cry out even louder. Jon had completely lost control at this point, and Martin couldn’t help but think he was unbearably cute. </p><p>“Jon, I think I’m gonna cum,” Martin grunted, bringing his lips to Jon’s neck and kissing him gently. Jon only nodded, hinting that he was in the same position. Jon’s nails were dug into Martin’s back, sure to leave a mark in the morning, but Martin didn’t care. Everything felt too good and him and Jon were feeling it together.</p><p>The pair came together, their sounds of pleasure filling the small room they were in. Their heavy breathing followed, accompanied by laughter. Jon looked all disheveled and Martin look like he’d been hit by a truck, and they were able to laugh at themselves and each other when they came down from their high.</p><p>“Why don’t we get a shower together, my love. Clean up our mess and then we can go to bed,” Martin’s gentle voice brought Jon back to Earth. He nodded and got up from the couch, reaching a hand out to Martin. </p><p>Martin took it and the pair made their way to the bathroom. The rest of the night was spent cleaning up and getting ready for bed, something that felt so much more intimate and special after this night.</p><p>As they lay in bed, they only thought of each other. They spoke about their future and their friends and all the things they would do once the shit show was over. A party, a celebration, a... wedding?</p><p>Martin held Jon in his arms all night, protecting him from the world, hoping they didn’t have to return to it tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If ya want, you can check out my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/imalwaysintune">Twitter</a> if you feel so inclined</p><p>Hit up my ask box if ya got a fic idea ye ye</p><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>